The present invention relates to a cargo bay cover for a pickup truck, and more particularly to a cover including a plurality of rigid panels which may be folded and unfolded to uncover and recover the cargo bay.
The cargo bay of a conventional pickup truck is open, and therefore the contents are unprotected from the weather and are exposed to view. This is a problem in the case of various types of cargo. This problem has been addressed in a number of ways. One solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,491 to Steffens et al is to provide a cover including a plurality of low-silhouette panels which are relatively lightweight and can be quickly and easily folded, one upon the other, accordion style, to gain access or expose the cargo bay, and unfolded quickly and easily to cover the cargo bay. The panels are configured so that the panel adjacent the cab of the truck is hingedly mounted directly to the second panel next furthest from the cab. The first two panels are typically secured to a hinge having a single-plated strap or flange extending downwardly into the cargo bay. This flange is attached to a mounting bracket that is itself attached to the truck. Unfortunately the prior structure does not provide the support required or desired for certain applications. If tool boxes or the like are installed within the pickup bed (under the covers) a separate support structure is necessary.
The prior art cargo bay cover also includes a wind and water guard which extends along the side of the truck adjacent the ends of the panels. The wind and water guard prevents the ends of the panels from being lifted off the sides of the truck by cross winds. The guard is generally L-shaped with a flexible seal extending upward from the base portion of the L. This seal prevents water from entering the cargo bay under the edges of the panels. Unfortunately, water can get past the seal under certain circumstances. The guards are typically attached to the side rails of the cargo bay by drilling a hole through the tops of the side rails and putting a bolt or screw through these holes. This requires precision drilling and subjects the sheet metal around the holes to rusting.
Additionally, the cargo bay cover of the prior art includes a lock mechanism to allow the operator to lock down at least one of the panels to secure the contents of the cargo bay. These locks typically include a lock mechanism having a keyhole that is flush with the top of the panel in which it is mounted. Accordingly, keys left in those mechanisms are subject to being broken off in the lock if the panels are folded shut, one on top of the other. The key may also be broken should an item placed on the cover panel accidently slide across the panel and strike the key. Further the key is a flag to potential thieves. Accordingly, the operator preferably should remove the key from the lock so that third parties do not know that the lock may be opened. The catches associated with prior art lock mechanisms that register with the side rails of pickup truck beds also are difficult to adjust, making installation of the lock mechanism time consuming.
Further, prior art tailgate catches include a hook attached to the tailgate and a loop feature attached to the cover panel to secure the cover panel to the tailgate. While providing travel security, water may still enter under the cover panel into the cargo bay. Additionally, unhooking the loop from the hook requires time and effort.
Finally, the prior art lock mechanisms can be rendered imperative by prying upward on one of the middle panels to xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d the end panel away from the tailgate. Once a locked cover panel travels a sufficient distance on the side rails, the lock catches of the lock mechanism become misaligned and are disengaged, allowing unauthorized opening of all of the cover panels.
The aforementioned problems are overcome by the present invention wherein a multiple-panel cargo bay cover includes a structural support frame member that is mounted to the cargo bay walls, a dual-seal wind guard, a universal stake mounting nut, a recessed lock mechanism, a universal lock catch, a unique tailgate catch, and a quick-release frame member lock.
More specifically, the cargo bay cover includes a plurality of panels that fold upon one another accordion style. Preferably, the panel nearest the cab of the truck and the panel immediately adjacent and rearward from that panel are hingedly mounted in opposing fashion to an extruded frame member spanning the cargo bay from side to side. Other adjacent panels, for example, the panel nearest the tailgate and the next forwardmost panel, may also be mounted to a second frame member for added structural support and utility of the cargo bay cover. The frame member nearest the cab of the truck is mounted to the side of the pickup bed. The brackets used for mounting provide three axes of adjustment for the frame member and consequently the cover panels. Each adjacent panel is mounted to a frame member by a dedicated hinge. Preferably, the frame member is of a cross section that allows items such as hangers, brackets, or even tool boxes, to be suspended from the frame member, if desired. In applications utilizing two or more frame members, suspension brackets may be mounted below each of the frame members to cooperatively suspend items above the bed of the pickup. Additionally, brackets may be mounted on the upper side of the frame member to provide a mounting base for bike, ski, or material racks.
In a second aspect of the invention, a wind seal includes a dual-seal gasket to prevent moisture from entering the cargo bay from between the wind guard and the edges of the cargo bay panels.
In a third aspect, the wind seal is mounted to the side rail of the truck with universal stake rack mounting nuts that fit within the stake rack holes of the truck. This structure avoids drilling holes through the vehicle sheet metal.
In a fourth aspect, the lock mechanism of the cargo bay cover is designed so that the mechanism is recessed below the surface of the cover panel in which it is mounted. Accordingly, a key left in the lock mechanism is not obviously visible to passers-by. A lock cover is installed over the top of the lock recess to fully conceal the key.
In a fifth aspect, the lock mechanism includes a lock which provides at least two axes of adjustment of a lock catch to facilitate installation and alignment of the lock mechanism.
In a sixth aspect, a tailgate catch enhances security of the cargo bay by preventing linear travel of the cover and holding the tailgate in a closed position when the cargo bay cover panels are closed. The catch includes a tailgate mounted finger and a catch portion mounted to a panel that engages the finger to hold the tailgate closed with respect to the panel.
In a seventh aspect, the present invention includes a quick-release lock mechanism mounted to a frame member to provide easy removal of the cover while preventing linear travel of the panels.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the drawing.